


It Started Out Innocent

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle-ish Gajeel, Lemon, Mild Language, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out innocently enough. Levy just had a simple question for the iron dragon slayer, so how did it end up like this? Though, really, she couldn't complain. Rated for lemony goodness. GaLe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out Innocent

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild and a short girl with blue hair found herself walking through the crowd. Natsu was fighting with Gray, Lucy was talking with Mirajane, Erza was trying to break Natsu and Gray up, Cana was drinking. Yes, it was just another usual day in the guild. However, Levy McGarden was troubled. Ordinarily she would be sitting somewhere with Jet and Droy reading her books, but today she was just too distracted for that. Her mind was elsewhere, on _someone_ else. Some say she had a crush on him, and she denied it with a red face. Yet she found herself drawn towards the man. He was always on her mind, she always wanted to be around him, and yes, she found him extremely attractive. So maybe she did have a crush on him, big deal? So what if he did nearly kill her and her friends? He's changed since then.

Shaking her head, Levy decided to go have a much needed girl talk with Lucy and Mira. If anyone, they were the only people she could confess too. Jet and Droy may be her best friends but they would be crushed to hear about this. Levy knew they liked her, she just didn't say anything. So, Levy made her way towards the bar, dodging a flying chair that was aimed for Gray. She hopped up onto the chair— yes hopped, she's a short girl!— and smiled at her two friends.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Lucy greeted, glancing at Mira quickly. Levy didn't like that look, and knew they were planning something. Mira was known for many things, one being her love for hooking people up.

"Well...I need to ask you guys something...it's been bothering me for a while. But you can't say a word to anyone, got it?" She finished with a glare, knowing that neither of them liked keeping secrets.

"Oooh, Levy has a secret doesn't she? Don't worry, our lips our sealed, right Lucy?" Mira asked, sending Lucy a knowing look. No, Levy didn't like that look at all.

"Of course! Now spill it, Levy. What's on your mind?" Lucy asked, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. Her posture _screamed_ interested.

"Well...what do you guys think Gajeel does in his spare time? Like, what do you think he likes to do?" She asked, looking at her friends with curious brown eyes. They were slightly taken aback, probably disappointed that she didn't ask if she should ask him out. She wanted to know that too, but this was more important.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Well, I'm just curious...is all." She lied, her cheeks turning pink. Mira grinned widely, clasping her hands together.

"Oh my, Levy has a little crush on Gajeel! How adorable! But that's actually a good question. He's a hard person to figure out, I can't say I haven't wondered the same thing. I imagine he trains with Pantherlily...but certainly there's more. What do you think, Lu?"

"I wouldn't even begin to know...he kinda scares me...so I try to avoid thinking about him. If he's anything like Natsu, he probably just eats a lot and goes on missions. But he's not really like Natsu...so I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself, Levy?"

"M-myself? Well...I suppose I could...b-but wouldn't that be kinda obvious? I mean...I don't want him to know...how I feel.." She said in a small voice, her face completely red.

"Aww, you're too cute Levy! Just go ask him, I promise it's not obvious." Mira squealed, laughing as Levy blushed more and scurried away.

"Wow, you were right Mira! She does like Gajeel. Do you think he likes her back?" Lucy asked, turning to face the white haired woman.

"Oh, I know he does. And they will be together, they just will!" Mirajane grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together like some kind of mad scientist. Lucy sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Levy walked through the halls of the guild, searching for Gajeel and Pantherlily's room. After rebuilding the guild, they had added spare rooms in case someone needed a place to stay. Gajeel happened to be one of those people. She turned the corner and happened to bump into something small and furry, something that was only tall enough to reach her shin. She looked down and smiled at the brown exceed, stepping back so he wouldn't be talking to her leg.

"Woop, sorry Lily! Where are you off to?"

"Ah, I'm bored, so I was going to see what Happy and Carla are going. What about you?" The small exceed replied, wondering why Levy was in this part of the guild. Not that it mattered, it just usually didn't happen.

"Well...I was just going to see Gajeel, actually...i-is he here?" She asked, hoping she didn't make anything obvious. Pantherlily looked suspicious but decided to drop it.

"Yeah, he's in his room being a lazy bum, go ahead." Lily replied, deciding that if anything was going on here, he should go ask Mira and Lucy.

"Okay, thanks Lily! I'll see you later." Levy replied, waving to the cat and continuing to Gajeel's room. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest at any moment, but she wasn't going to turn back. She really wanted to see Gajeel, so why shouldn't she? After reaching the door that said 'Gajeel and Lily's room' on it, she knocked twice before slowly opening the door. The room was plain, with white walls and brown carpet. It wasn't very big, either. There was one window, a door which probably led to the closet, and then a massive bed that took up most of the room. On this bed was Gajeel, munching on a piece of iron. He quirked an eyebrow at seeing Levy, since the girl never visited him in his room.

"Hey," She greeted, closing the door behind her. She didn't realize how inappropriate it was, being behind closed doors with only Gajeel. Closing doors behind her was just a habit. Gajeel didn't seem to care much either.

"What's up shorty?" He asked, finishing his piece of iron. Levy never was sure if she liked the nicknames he gave her. She liked it, but then again she didn't. Would _you_ like being called short all the time?

"Oh, I was just walking by and thought I'd come visit. What are you doing in here by yourself?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her stomach did a flip when she realized they were _both_ on his bed, but she didn't want to get off.

"A whole lot of nothin, that's what. Where's your two idiots? It's odd to see you alone." Gajeel asked, sneering at the thought of Jet and Droy. Levy knew he didn't like them, she just didn't know why.

"I actually don't know." She replied, putting a finger to her chin in thought. She hadn't seen them all day, so who knows where they could be. Gajeel seemed to be pleased by this and laughed in a way only he could.

"Che, so what's the real reason you're here, shrimp? You've got curiosity written all over your face." Gajeel asked, sitting up a little. Levy mentally cursed her inability to hide emotions.

"W-well..actually, I was just wondering...what do you do in your spare time, Gajeel?" She asked, hoping the blush on her face wasn't too obvious.

"You ask weird questions shrimp, I hope you know that. I do exactly what I'm doing now in my spare time."

"You mean...nothing?" She asked, slightly taken aback by his answer.

"Not a damn thing." He grins, showing off white, sharp teeth. Levy wasn't quite sure what to say now, having gotten her answer. She was suddenly very aware of how _close_ they were, and how very _alone_ they were, in his _bed_. Her entire body began to heat up and she had to tear her eyes away from his gorgeous looks.

"O-oh...well...I'll let you do that then.." She said, rolling off his bed and quickly walking to the door. She made it half way before his voice stopped her.

"In a hurry to leave, eh? My answer not good enough or somethin?" He asked, his voice as deep and gruff as ever. It sent shivers down Levy's spine. She took a step back and promptly bumped into something warm and hard. Craning her neck to look up, she was met with the sight of Gajeel's face, and was sure she was as red as a tomato by now.

"I-it's not that! I-I just got what I needed to know, that's all!" She replied, her voice hiding nothing from the dragon slayer.

"Really? So you just come in here, ask a question and leave? Che, little weirdo."

"I'm not weird! And I'm not little! You're just too tall!" Levy bristled, still not turning around to face him. In fact, she stubbornly crossed her arms and refused to even glance back at him.

"Ya think so? Gihihi, poor little shrimp."

"I'm _not_ short!" She yelled, finally having enough of his teasing and spun around. She instantly regretted it and spun back around, her face redder than before. There really wasn't any space between them at _all_.

"Oi, why won't ya look at me? Does your neck hurt from looking up all the time?" Gajeel asked, laughing when Levy growled but still didn't turn around. He leaned down until his face was beside her own, still smirking mischievously.

" _Levy_?" He said in a low voice, snickering as her entire body stiffened. The girl was too easy to tease. His eyes widened however when a small sound escaped her throat, the noise being so tiny he wouldn't have heard unless he was this close to her face. It was a cross between a moan and squeak, and it made something in Gajeel stir. Levy wanted to just run as far away as she could, but her legs seemed glued to the spot. She hadn't meant for that to come out, but the way he said her name was simply maddening. Very rarely did he actually call her by her name, so naturally it was surprising whenever he did. But this time was just...different. Perhaps it was the fact that they were alone in his room, or maybe because she had been feeling different around him lately, but Levy found her body temperature rising drastically. She didn't dare turn around.

Gajeel found that he too couldn't move. He felt odd around the little mage, but didn't want to _not_ be around her. So when she came in his room so suddenly, it made him happy. He didn't want her to leave so quickly, which is why he stopped her initially. But now...he wanted her to stay for multiple reasons, one being that he wanted to hear that noise again. With his extra sensitive dragon nose, he could smell her hair, her perfume, just... _her_. It drove him insane.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Gajeel said, using the same low voice as before. His lips were dangerously close to her ear, a fact both of them were very aware of.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" Levy squeaked out, her voice trembling from being nervous. Gajeel chuckled, moving forward ever so slightly until his chest was pressed firmly against her back. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he just wanted... _more_ from the girl.

"I know you didn't say anything. I was talking about that noise." He said, his breath hitting the shell of her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. He could hear her breathing pick up and got goosebumps himself.

"W-what noise?" Levy asked, her eyes darting to the side to look at Gajeel's red ones. When she felt something warm and wet slide up her neck, the same noise came out, this time a little more loudly. She tossed her head back, giving him full access to her throat. She was panting now, finding the room incredibly hot as well as Gajeel. His tongue returned to his mouth, only to dart back out and run up the smooth skin of her neck again. He suppressed a moan of his own when she gasped lightly, her eyelids fluttering.

"That one." He murmured, replacing his tongue with his lips. Levy shuddered when two large hands placed themselves on her small hips and gripped them, her own hands on top of them. She wasn't expecting this. All she came in here for was an answer and to just _see_ Gajeel, but it somehow escalated into this. She couldn't really complain though. After all, this was the man she had strong feelings for, the man she _loved_. If he wanted to touch her like this, why not?

"Ah!" Levy jolted as Gajeel bit down on her neck, making a noise that made Gajeel shiver. He would be lying if he said he didn't want this. Sure, he didn't plan it for today, but it was happening and he didn't dare stop. Gajeel made the mistake of looking at Levy from head to toe and noticed how positively delicious she looked with a flushed face and her eyes closed in pure bliss. He also noticed how the orange dress she usually wore was just short enough to show off her creamy long legs. The room felt like a sauna at this point and Gajeel belatedly wondered why his pants felt so tight. Not wanting to freak Levy out, he backed away so his rock hard _problem_ wouldn't be stabbing her, but the girl didn't seem to like that. She kept backing up and nearly touching it which drove Gajeel insane. He wanted to do things to her, but didn't want to rush anything. Sure, they did technically go from a normal conversation to this, but still. Gajeel doubted she had ever even seen a penis, let alone feel one while it's at full length. So when he backed into the wall and Levy backed into _him_ , he felt a stab of panic.

She grew tense for a moment. Gajeel could practically hear the gears turning in her brain and felt his face burn up. Levy was a smart girl, he knew and loved that. He also knew that in this situation, it may not be a good thing. So when he felt her hips rock side to side ever so slightly, he sucked in a breath and tightened the grip on her waist. He expected more of a surprised reaction, but this? This was amazing.

"Levy..." Gajeel breathed, trying his best to not jump the girl and rip her clothes to shreds. She shuddered once again and moaned lightly, wishing he would stop teasing her like this.

"Gajeel..." She replied, her voice a meek whisper. At the sound of his name, he threw caution to the wind and spun her around, holding her close to his chest. She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes which were clouded with lust, taking in the sight of his blush. She had never seen him blush before. It didn't take much for her to know why he was blushing, since something hard was pressed against her stomach.

"S-sorry..." He stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. Levy smiled and gently ran a thumb over his cheek, making red eyes snap towards her.

"It's okay, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." She said, one small hand making it's way down to his erection and touching the tip. Many assumed she was innocent and knew nothing about the male body or sex, but she did read a lot, and had read enough romance novels to know what to do. Gajeel sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

"So..you don't mind then? I mean...what we're about to do...I don't want to scare you or anything." Gajeel said, opening his eyes to look at Levy's beautiful face. He always admired her looks, finding her adorable and gorgeous all at once.

"You don't scare me, Gajeel. I'm perfectly fine with what we're about to do. In fact...I-I really like it...I really like _you_." Levy said, squeaking in surprise as she was tossed onto the bed and Gajeel climbed on top of her.

"You like me? I though you were still scared...after what I did to you. I know I'm pretty creepy looking too...I guess I expected you to hate me forever." Gajeel said, eyes widening when she pulled him closer and hugged him.

"I'm not scared anymore, and I don't think you look creepy at all. You're actually...very attractive...you're the most handsome guy I've ever seen. I could never hate you, and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really? I mean, I should have known you forgave me, since you actually talk to me now without hiding. But liking me? Like this? I'm pretty damn surprised. But you know, shrimp, I like you too. _A lot_." Gajeel said, looking Levy in the eye and smirking. She seemed too shocked to speak, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. It was a short and simple kiss, but soon escalated into something far more heated. Their tongues clashed together as they picked up where they left off, Levy's hands once again wandering south. Using one hand to support himself, Gajeel's other hand ran up and down Levy's leg, going higher each time. To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. Since joining the guild, he knew Levy was scared of him. He did technically nail her to a tree. Hearing her say that she wasn't scared of him and didn't find his odd looks repulsive was probably the best thing he had ever heard.

Levy gasped as Gajeel's hand reached her hips from underneath her dress. Without thinking she applied a little more pressure to the straining bulge in her hand, eyes widening as Gajeel made a sound dangerously close to a moan. His clothes were starting to annoy her, so she tugged on his tunic, silently telling him to take it off. He chuckled, the deep rumbling noise giving Levy goosebumps, and promptly tore it off. Levy couldn't help but stare at his tan muscular chest and stomach, her eyes traveling down until his pants once again got in the way of what she wanted. Following her eyes, Gajeel grinned and started unbuttoning his pants. Levy gulped and once again blushed, looking up at him when his hand paused.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, her voice sounding almost like a whine. Gajeel found this amusing.

"Ya got all red. If you're not ready, I understand, and we can stop—"

He cut himself off as Levy swiftly yanked his pants down, leaving him in only boxers. She began to pull those down as well when he stopped her and smirked, tugging on her dress and laughing when she blushed. He openly gawked as she began pulling the straps of the dress down, sliding out of her dress and kicking it off. She giggled at his dumbfounded expression, reaching up to pull her bra straps down too. A predator like growl made her pause and look up at Gajeel, who looked like he could devour her at any moment. He claimed her lips once again, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. Levy groaned in approval and ran her hands down his strong arms, gasping when his large hands unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Her first instinct was to cover herself, being self conscious about the size of her breasts. Gajeel however wasn't going to let that happen. Using one hand, he trapped her wrists together and held them above her head, taking in the sight of her bare chest. His painfully hard member twitched immediately, and a raspy moan slipped out of his throat.

"G-Gajeel.." Levy whispered, trying half heartedly to break free.

"You're perfect.." He sighed, nuzzling one of her small globes. She whimpered at the feeling and wriggled her hips, brushing against the tip of his cock. The contact sent Gajeel over the edge, resulting in him taking a hard nub into his mouth and yanking off her underwear. She kicked them off and moaned loudly at the feeling, tangling her fingers in his thick mane. He managed to pull down his boxers and throw them on the floor while also positioning them properly on the bed, throwing the covers over them. He took a break from his sucking and looked over her naked body, moaning in approval. She blushed darkly at seeing his exposed member, marveling at it's length. She tentatively reached out and wrapped her small hand around it, pumping ever so slightly. Gajeel put his hands on either side of her head, his tongue darting out to lick her chest. Little electric jolts shot down to her groin and her skin felt like it was on fire. There was an intense tightness in her lower stomach which at this point was starting to hurt, so she decided to speed things up. Gajeel moaned as her pace quickened, his vision going white from the sheer pleasure. He reconnected their lips and slowly ran his hand down her perky chest, past the expanse of her flat stomach and then into her warmth which at this point was soaked. She jumped from the feeling it gave her, having never experienced such a thing.

She felt some kind of primal urge to wrap her legs around his hips, and when she acted on said urge Gajeel couldn't hold back any longer. He positioned his weeping member at her entrance, feeding her slow, deep kisses before gently pushing in. It was an odd feeling for Levy, and was more uncomfortable than painful. That is until he reached a thin barrier that represented her virginity. She clung to him like a lifeline, her nails digging into his shoulders. He was obviously trying to control himself, and waited until Levy gave him approval to continue. It took her a moment to collect herself but she finally nodded, crying out as her wall ripped. Gajeel ran a hand through her hair, pulling out her bandana and softly petting her.

"It hurts.." She whimpered, screwing her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks. Gajeel wiped them away, a pang of guilt coursing through his heart. He knew it would hurt, but he didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it better in a minute, I promise." He said, kissing her once on the forehead before slowly pulling out. Levy whimpered again, burying her face in the crook of his neck. The feeling of her slickness around his aching member was unbearable, but he had to control himself for her sake. Soon enough he could ram into her until they both toppled over the edge.

"G-Gajeel.." Levy whispered, wishing the pain would just go away.

"Shh, just relax." He muttered, pushing back in and groaning at how amazing it felt. Levy did as she was told and sure enough the pain started to slowly morph into pleasure. She leaned back into the mattress to look into his stunning red eyes, gasping as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Gajeel took advantage of her open mouth and covered it with his own, their tongues entwining together. He quickened his pace ever so slightly, groaning himself from the much needed friction. He could feel her chest rubbing against his own, the feeling of their naked bodies sliding together making him smile. He had been wanting this for quite some time. Not the sex, but the closeness of it all. He wanted her to be his and vice versa, and what better way to do that than this?

"Oh..Gajeel...i-it doesn't hurt anymore." Levy said, sounding breathless. Gajeel let out a shuddering breath at the way she said his name, his pace quickening more. His bed was starting to squeak a little and hit the wall, which only encouraged him to go harder and faster. Levy moaned loudly as he went faster, not caring if someone could hear them right now. She doubted anyone was around this part of the guild right now anyways.

"S-shit.." Gajeel panted, trying to keep it together. His control was slipping more every time Levy moaned or said his name and he found himself approaching the end at a fast pace, but he couldn't finish yet. He had to wait a little longer. After all, this was Levy's first time, why shouldn't she get to finish first?

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she felt something build up inside of her. She was nearing the end and wanted nothing more than release, and Gajeel seemed perfectly fine with giving it to her. It only took a few more thrusts until the tight coil in her stomach snapped and she threw her head back, her vision going white for a moment. Seeing her finish was enough to make Gajeel snap as well. He cried out as his seed shot into her, moaning her name and resting his head in the crook of her neck. As they both came off of their high, Gajeel pulled out and collapsed next to her, trying to get his breathing under control while Levy did the same. She took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, snuggling closer to the iron dragon slayer who wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled the blanket up to cover their chests just in case anyone did walk in. He couldn't give a shit if they knew what just happened, but nobody needed to see Levy's chest except him.

"Hmm..." Levy sighed happily, nuzzling Gajeel's muscular chest. He looked down at her with an amused expression, gently stroking her back.

"You happy, squirt?" He asked, laughing as she half heartedly slapped his stomach.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" She asked, looking up at him with those big doe eyes.

"Never been happier. I gotta ask though, when did you start having feelings for me?" Gajeel asked, noticing how she blushed a little.

"You remember when Jet and Droy wanted to get revenge on you?"

"And then Laxus came." Gajeel grimaced at the memory.

"And then he attacked me on accident? Yeah, that's when I realized you weren't such a bad guy. You could have fought back too, but you didn't. I guess I just wanted to be around you more after that, and I realized you weren't so scary. I mean, sure, you look pretty mean and all, but once I saw past that..I realized you're actually really attractive. And you're really nice, too."

"Che, you've got some weird taste in men. Can't say it's a bad thing though." Gajeel smirked, and then blushed himself at Levy's next question.

"When did you start to like me then?"

"Er..well...around the same time...more or less..." He muttered, looking anywhere but Levy's face.

"Mmhmm, yeah, you're totally lying." She replied with a flat voice, narrowing her eyes as Gajeel sweat dropped.

"Only a little! I didn't start to actually have serious _feelings_ until the whole Laxus ordeal, but before that I thought you were pretty cute."

"So you nail me to a tree?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was a different person at the time, alright? After that I really did feel bad for hurting you. That's partly why I saved you from Laxus. I just didn't want you to look at me and feel the need to hide."

"So you did it to gain my trust?"

"And because I liked you. Then when you came running into that cathedral and Laxus tried using fairy law, I immediately made sure you were okay. By that time I knew I liked you."

"So then, what about Tenrou Island?" Levy asked, her heart melting from Gajeel's words.

"I wanted to be you're partner so we could get closer. Plus, I wanted to be there in case you needed protection, and I'm glad I did." Gajeel said, his eyelids growing heavy.

"You told me to stay by your side."

"You gave me iron with a little heart in it."

"You wanted to dance with me."

"It's been obvious this whole time, hasn't it?" Gajeel asked, chuckling when Levy nodded her head.

"It really has. We just never noticed." Levy said, also laughing.

"And now look at us." He said, already drifting off. Levy draped her leg across his and also let sleep claim her, wondering how the hell her day ended up like this, not that she regretted it.

"I love you, Gajeel." She mumbled.

"I love you too." Was the last thing she heard before giving into her sleepiness.

Neither of them heard the bedroom door open a few hours later, or the sound of Pantherlily quickly shutting it to go tell Mira. Needless to say, the whole guild knew about the new found relationship before either of the love birds had even woken up.


End file.
